


The Next Day

by SeleneK



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneK/pseuds/SeleneK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo si voltò verso di lui, muovendosi sullo sgabello. Lo fissò a lungo con i suoi profondi occhi viola. Gojyo si sentì rubare l’anima da quello sguardo. Ormai aveva capito perfettamente le parole di Hakkai.<br/>“Forse non sono bravo a controllare i miei istinti e credo di non essere neanche un granché con le parole. Ma ci so fare con i fatti.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è praticamente il seguito di “It’s No Good”, ma può essere letta anche senza andare a cercarsi l’altra, se lo fate non può che farmi piacere, ma non è obbligatorio. Che dire? Mai mischiare David Bowie e la 3x5, è più devastante che usare i Depeche Mode, per me. La citazione iniziale viene dalla canzone “The Next Day” di David Bowie.  
> Spero che sia di vostro gradimento questo mio ritorno alla coppia 3x5.  
> A voi.

_Here I am_  
_Not quite dying_  
My body left to rot in a hollow tree  
Its branches throwing shadows  
On the gallows for me  
And the next day  
And the next  
And another day  
   
**_The Next Day_**

   
Dopo la quinta birra e la dodicesima partita a poker, Sanzo cominciava a dare i primi segni di ubriachezza. Per le birre, non per le partite a poker. Anche se il vociare infastidito di Goku che continuava a perdere, le risate sguaiate del kappa, seguite da imprecazioni per esser stato nuovamente battuto da Hakkai, avevano la capacità di rincoglionirlo più dell’alcool.  
Lanciò un’altra occhiata all’orologio, era quasi mezzanotte e lui cominciava a provare i primi sintomi dell’ansia.  
Era sempre così, da due mesi almeno. Da quando, regolarmente, aveva degli appuntamenti. Appuntamenti clandestini li aveva chiamati quell’altro.  
  
Verso l’una tutti si ritirarono nelle loro stanze, ma Sanzo invece di cambiarsi per la notte si limitò a indossare una camicia nera al posto della maglia e i guanti da monaco. Prese il Sutra, che nascose dietro la schiena con la pistola, e si avviò.  
  
Si guardò attorno un’altra volta, impaziente. Si era presentato nel luogo stabilito in ritardo, ma solo perché quegli idioti avevano giocato a poker altre quattro volte. Era strano che lui si sentisse in ansia per qualcosa, ed era strano anche se fosse lì ad aspettare qualcuno. Ma cosa doveva fare? Era come… ammaliato. Non riusciva a smettere. Anche se aveva tutti i motivi per farlo.  
  
Una volta Gojyo, completamente ubriaco, aveva detto, in termini particolarmente volgari, che chi provava il sesso poi non riusciva a smettere. Sanzo in quel momento si sentiva così. Si sentiva fremere, all’altezza dello stomaco, aveva voglia, così tanta che sentiva che sarebbe letteralmente scoppiato da lì a poco.  
Dopo quasi mezz’ora si stancò, cominciò a pensare che gli avesse dato buca – non era la prima volta – e sibilando una mezza bestemmia fece per andarsene.  
  
Braccia forti lo afferrarono, braccia che conosceva benissimo. Si sentì sbattere contro il muro e baciare con irruenza, in quel modo capace di togliergli ogni volontà. Si staccò dal suo amante e gli tirò un pugno in pieno volto, sentendolo ridere.  
“Sei il solito rude del cazzo”, borbottò Gojyo massaggiandosi la mascella. “Non è colpa mia se Hakkai mi ha placcato per parlare.”  
“Certo come no… Hakkai. L’altra volta era Goku, la volta prima ancora i frutti di mare che ti avevano fatto rivoltare lo stomaco. Sei un ritardatario cronico”, mormorò Sanzo lanciandogli un’occhiataccia e cominciando ad avviarsi.  
  
Un paio di mesi prima lui e Gojyo avevano violentemente litigato, se ne erano dette di tutti i colori finché, tra insulti e dichiarazioni d’odio, non avevano fatto sesso.  
E ne avevano fatto ancora, e ancora, e ancora. Litigavano e facevano sesso. Non litigavano e facevano sesso. E nessuno dei due si domandava mai davvero sulla natura del loro rapporto.  
  
Arrivati alla locanda – non quella dove avevano pernottato insieme agli altri, un’altra pensione – presero una camera matrimoniale e si appartarono.  
Non fece a tempo a chiudere la porta che Gojyo aveva già sbattuto il corpo magro del monaco contro di essa, imprigionando la sua bocca in un bacio intossicante e feroce. Amava il modo in cui Sanzo s’incazzava, così facilmente e per quello arrivava in ritardo ai loro appuntamenti, perché quando era arrabbiato il monaco faceva dell’ottimo sesso. Già era sexy, con quella camicia semi aperta – che indossava esclusivamente per lui – e i capelli scomposti, se poi imprecava e cercava di darsi un tono prendendolo a schiaffi e a morsi, allora diventava il massimo a cui un uomo come Gojyo potesse aspirare.  
Mentre lo teneva premuto contro il legno della porta fece saltare via i bottoni della camicia, aprendola con un gesto secco. Accarezzò lentamente poi, riuscendo a domare la foga, il bel petto, scendendo sull’addome muscoloso e magro. Riusciva a prendere la sua vita tra le mani e stringerla, gli piaceva farlo; gli dava una sensazione di fragilità, anche se Sanzo non era fragile per niente. Anzi, era capace di restare aggrappato a lui e farsi prendere, tenendosi solo con i muscoli delle gambe.  
Il monaco strattonò la cintura del mezzosangue per sfilargliela, con una tale irruenza che sarebbe arrivato a strappargliela via. La buttò da parte e aprì poi i pantaloni, abbassandoli assieme ai boxer e chinandosi davanti a lui nel farlo.  
Quanta voracità. Quanta voglia. Gojyo era estasiato nel vedere Sanzo perdere ogni compostezza e lasciarsi andare ai più primordiali istinti. E tutto per merito suo, meraviglioso.  
Per non parlare del naturale talento del monaco per certe cose.  
Appoggiò la fronte sul legno davanti a sé e sospiro, mugolando nel sentire il caldo della bocca di Sanzo avvolgerlo. Il modo in cui si aggrappava alle sue gambe mentre glielo succhiava lo mandava su di giri. Gli premette la testa afferrandolo per i capelli biondi, sentendolo tossire appena ma continuare, spostando le mani sulle sue natiche.  
Sentì l’orgasmo farsi pericolosamente vicino e gli strattonò la testa indietro, fino a che Sanzo non si staccò da lui e lo guardò in volto: era leggermente rosso in viso, aveva gli occhi scuri e il respiro corto, per non parlare del rivolo di saliva che gli colava dalla bocca e lo univa in modo osceno alla punta della sua erezione.  
“Vuoi farmi venire subito? E poi come faccio a scoparti per bene?”  
Lo fece rialzare, baciandolo con velata dolcezza sulle labbra ancora umide.  
  
Il modo in cui Gojyo gli premeva le mani sulla schiena era sublime, gli faceva credere di essere suo, di appartenergli e di averlo a sua volta. Capitava spesso che la sua mente si perdesse in pensieri romantici che scacciava con la stessa velocità con cui rifiutava l’idea di provare affetto per il kappa.  
Era una storia di sesso, tale doveva rimanere. Non era facile però controllare i propri sentimenti.  
“Non ti dispiace neanche come io scopo…”, sussurrò sulle sue labbra, tirandolo per la maglietta verso di sé, sempre più vicino, finché i due corpi non combaciarono perfettamente.  
Gojyo non rispose, limitandosi a mordergli il labbro fino a farlo sanguinare, beccandosi uno schiaffo che lo fece sorridere. Si allontanò da lui, togliendosi la maglietta e finendo di spogliarsi. Scalciò via gli stivali e lasciò cadere i pantaloni già aperti, sfilandosi anche i boxer. Si stese poi nudo sul letto, aspettandolo.  
“Mi piace quando ti arrabbi perché ritardo. Dillo che pensi che mi sia appartato con qualche bella ragazza, l’idea ti fa impazzire, vero?”  
“Idiota, di quello che fai non m’importa nulla”, ribatté Sanzo, spogliandosi davanti a lui con estenuante lentezza. Se solo il mezzo sangue avesse saputo quale nervo scoperto era andato a toccare.  
Lasciò cadere la camicia a terra e si aprì la cintura dei pantaloni sorridendogli appena, facendola poi cadere a terra con un tonfo metallico. Infuocato dagli occhi rossi del mezzo demone si abbassò i pantaloni senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo. Il mezzosangue tese un braccio, invitandolo.  
Intrecciando le dita con le sue si stese su di lui, la mano libera del mezzo demone gli accarezzò la schiena lentamente, facendogli socchiudere gli occhi. Accadeva raramente, che ci fossero quei momenti di dolcezza dopo un inizio irruento. Sanzo provava sempre una certa inquietudine davanti a quello sguardo dolce, a quel sorriso abbozzato e le carezze date col dorso delle dita.  
Si sollevò sulle mani, sfuggendo a quella tenerezza.  
“Lo fai sempre”, mormorò Gojyo. “Quando cerco di essere tenero con te fuggi al mio tocco…”  
Sanzo non rispose, limitandosi a guardare altrove.  
“Non devi essere tenero”, rispose dopo un istante.  
Gojyo lo spostò bruscamente, facendolo atterrare con la schiena sul bordo del letto.  
“Capisco che per te sia qualcosa di nuovo e divertente, anche io ho scopato per una vita senza alcun coinvolgimento sentimentale, ma è diverso, Sanzo. Solo dal modo in cui ci siamo avvicinati. Davvero non crederai che vengo con te, un uomo, solo per il sesso, vero?”  
“Perché? Non può essere? Dopo tutto io mi vedo con te per scopare e solo per quello”, disse Sanzo, guardando altrove, per tornare poi a fissarlo con i suoi occhi glaciali.  
  
Gojyo sorrise inizialmente, aggrottando poi le sopracciglia: lo aveva ferito. Si era forse illuso che Sanzo potesse amarlo? O forse, col suo comportamento, che non era cambiato di una virgola, non aveva fatto capire al monaco le vere motivazioni per cui continuava quella farsa?  
  
“Vuoi solo scopare quindi? E perché non ti trovi qualcun altro? Sei così bello che di certo non farai fatica.”  
Sanzo osservò stupito il mezzo demone alzarsi per rivestirsi. Lui che andava per locali a rimorchiare uomini per fare sesso? Ma per chi lo aveva preso?  
“Che fai? Te ne vai?”  
“Oh, Sanzo, capisco come ti senti”, disse Gojyo recuperando boxer e pantaloni. “Non è una bella sensazione avercelo in tiro e vedere l’altro o l’altra andare via. Ma sai, non mi piace essere usato, quando ho un’idea completamente diversa in testa.”  
Il monaco si sollevò su un gomito, osservandolo dal basso, ancora sul letto.  
“E la tua idea quale era? Fare i fidanzatini? Andiamo, ci detestiamo amichevolmente e per un po’ di sesso ti fai ingannare da sogni di amore? Tu?”  
  
Sanzo ricordò le parole che gli aveva sussurrato la prima volta che erano stati a letto insieme.  
  
_Sei mio, anche se non lo vuoi ammettere._  
  
E si era sentito davvero suo, per almeno un mese intero, era stato lui il primo a illudersi che Gojyo lo volesse al di là del lato carnale. Finché non lo aveva visto rientrare con una di quelle bellezze che solo lui riusciva a rimorchiare nei locali. Se l’era portata in camera e non aveva tanto considerato lo sguardo che il bonzo gli aveva lanciato, nascosto dietro un velo troppo sottile di freddezza.  
Aveva provato dolore, si era dato dell’idiota e da allora aveva trattato Gojyo come un mero oggetto sessuale.  
  
“Non mi faccio ingannare, Sanzo. Siamo passati dal non parlarci, all’essere semplici compagni d’arme ad amici di letto, è un salto che vuole dire qualcosa”, disse Gojyo indossando la maglia. “Ma visto che le nostre idee sono incompatibili meglio che tu tiri fuori le tue arti da seduttore e ti diverti, come ho fatto io.”  
Gli dispiaceva dire quelle cose, ma Sanzo lo stava irritando.  
“Come hai fatto?”, Sanzo si alzò a sedere, sbottando. “Dovresti dire come fai ancora.”  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia e in un repentino cambio di espressione le aggrottò, cercando di capire dove il monaco volesse andare a parare.  
“Ma di cosa stai parlando?”, domandò dopo un attimo, sapendo che Sanzo gli sarebbe sbottato in faccia. Odiava quel genere di domande. Infatti lo vide chiudere gli occhi e fare un respiro.  
“Mi stai prendendo in giro? E quella tizia di due settimane fa?”  
Gojyo alzò gli occhi al cielo, cercando di ricordare la donna cui Sanzo si riferiva.  
“Ma chi? La tipa con le tette grosse?”  
Sanzo si alzò dal letto, recuperando i vestiti che si era tolto qualche secondo prima.  
“Vedo che te la ricordi…”  
“Sanzo… sarai mica geloso?”  
“Ma per favore”, rispose subito l’altro. Negare l’evidenza, per Sanzo era così facile a volte che lasciava disarmato chiunque.  
“Sanzo, mi stai trattando con freddezza perché sono andato con una donna? Questa si chiama gelosia, se me l’avessi fatto capire prima…”  
“Che cosa? Che cosa sarebbe cambiato?”, lo incalzò Sanzo, rimettendosi la camicia e poi imprecando perché mancavano dei bottoni.  
“Beh non mi sarei sentito sfruttato da te, all’inizio non eri così gelido. Insomma sembri me a quindici anni.”  
Fu il turno di Sanzo di aggrottare le sopracciglia, non avendo, ovviamente, inteso la similitudine.  
“Quando ero giovane trattavo le ragazze in modi poco gentili, perché avevo gli ormoni a mille ed ero tanto triste, ma il fato che apparissi così triste era buono per me: scopavo un sacco e con ragazze molto più gradi di me”, disse con un sorriso, tornando serio poi quando Sanzo lo fissò con i suoi inquietanti e seducenti occhi viola.  
“Sei un idiota.”  
“Mai messo in dubbio questo.”  
“Allora tronchiamo questa farsa e facciamo tornare tutto come prima”, disse Sanzo, indossando i pantaloni e recuperando gli stivali.  
“Come preferisci.”  
In verità a Gojyo non piaceva l’idea di smettere di vedere Sanzo in quel modo, sapeva che era impossibile tornare al rapporto di prima, non dopo che si erano conosciuti in modo così _intimo_.  
  
La tregua, neanche a dirlo, non durò neanche due settimane.  
  
Erano riusciti a raggiungere una grande cittadina, una volta ogni tanto, e Gojyo per togliersi dalla testa il ricordo dello splendido corpo di Sanzo e di tutte le volte che erano stati insieme, andò a donne come prima. Lo aveva visto in un modo che il monaco non aveva concesso a nessun altro, sapeva di averlo avuto come nessun altro e alla sola idea che Sanzo potesse prendere coraggio di uscire per concedersi a qualcuno lo faceva impazzire.  
Dal canto suo vedeva il sesso come qualcosa di talmente distaccato dai sentimenti che non ebbe problemi, fisicamente, a tornare alle sue attività preferite: bere, giocare a carte, sedurre e fare sesso.  
C’era però un problema: andava a donne per togliersi la voglia di Sanzo, e non perché le desiderava. Questo lo disturbava.  
  
Vedendo Gojyo con la testa appoggiata sul piano di legno del bar e i capelli a coprirgli il volto e le braccia ciondolanti, Hakkai non poteva ignorare lo stato d’animo dell’amico.  
“Bevuto troppo? Ti faccio preparare un resuscita morti?”, domandò il demone, sedendosi di fianco all’amico.  
“Non ho toccato alcool, se non vogliamo contare i cioccolatini al rum offerti dalla locandiera.”  
“Hai notato quanti ne ha mangiati Sanzo?”, disse Hakkai ordinando per entrambi.  
Gojyo alzò la testa a quell’affermazione.  
“A Sanzo piacciono i dolci”, constatò sbattendo le ciglia.  
“Già, ma erano venti cioccolatini e ne ha mangiati otto, persino Goku gli ha detto di andarci piano. Forse deve compensare qualcosa.”  
“Compensare qualcosa?”, domandò il mezzosangue, sollevando le braccia e appoggiandole sul piano del bar.  
“Se non fosse Sanzo penserei a un’astinenza di tipo sessuale…”, Hakkai sfoderò il più candido dei sorrisi e si girò a guardarlo. “Pensavate davvero di fare cosacce senza che me ne accorgessi? Sotto il mio naso?”  
Gojyo aprì la bocca per parlare, arrossendo per la vergogna di aver tenuta segreta una cosa così importante col suo migliore amico.  
“Mi dispiace, ma conosci Sanzo…”  
“Lo conosco Sanzo, ma conosco meglio te, Gojyo. Mi hai deluso, e non poco, ma farti sentire in colpa perché ti sei comportato in questo modo non ti sarebbe d’aiuto.”  
“Ma come hai fatto a capirlo?”, domandò poi con un sorrisetto l’altro. Hakkai era imprevedibile.  
“Da quella notte, da quando siete tornati bagnati fradici e Sanzo aveva la camicia mezza strappata. Sono un osservatore, lo sai, certe cose non mi sfuggono. E le uscite notturne. Il fatto che tu ti vestissi tutto in tiro nel bel mezzo della notte per andartene in giro non mi scandalizzava, ma Sanzo… non c’erano altre spiegazioni se non ipotizzare una vostra relazione.”  
“Fai paura”, commentò Gojyo alzando le sopracciglia e prendendo poi la birra che il barista servì ai due.  
“Sì, me lo dicono in tanti”, disse Hakkai con un sorriso. “Quindi, cos’è successo?”  
“In sintesi?”, chiese il mezzosangue, buttando giù un bel sorso di birra.  
“In sintesi va bene tutto, i particolari credo di non volerli.”  
“Dunque: Sanzo è arrapante e fare sesso con lui è… insomma lui impara molto in fretta”, affermò con un sorriso. “Solo che a me le donne piacciono e pensavo che non se la prendesse per una scopatina ogni tanto che mi faccio con qualche gentil donzella.”  
“Sei un idiota”, disse Hakkai, con quasi lo stesso tono con cui l’aveva detto Sanzo.  
“Sto cominciando a trovarlo offensivo questo epiteto.”  
“Gojyo… riesci  a sedurre Sanzo, e lo ripeto, Sanzo. Gli fai conoscere le gioie dell’amore carnale e si sa… non userei mai le tue parole ma è così, non si riesce a smettere dopo. Asessuali a parte, a proposito pensavo che Sanzo lo fosse…”  
“Cosa?! Cosa sono gli…”  
“Lascia perdere. Stavo dicendo: lo seduci, ci fai sesso e sei il primo e credo unico essere vivente a cui si concede, a cui apre se stesso, a cui mostra la sua fragilità e tu cosa fai? Vai a donne?”  
Gojyo capì in quel momento l’errore che aveva fatto, forse era stato troppo superficiale, ma era davvero convinto che per Sanzo fosse solo una cosa fisica.  
“Ma Hakkai, Sanzo non ha mai dato segno di volere una relazione che non fosse solo fisica.”  
Il demone posò il calice con un tonfo sul legno laccato e si coprì metà viso con una mano, mormorando qualcosa.  
“Capisco che di amiche di letto te ne intendi, e che sei abituato a fare sesso senza risvolti romantici. Ma stiamo parlando di Sanzo, uno degli uomini più egoisti e possessivi del pianeta e che, soprattutto, non mostra i suoi sentimenti. Ti rendi conto? Cosa ti aspettavi che facesse? Scommetto che è diventato di pietra da quando ti ha visto con una donna.”  
“Beh sì, e mi ha anche… trattato come un giocattolo, evitando ogni dolcezza.”  
“Oh, quell’uomo sì che sa ferire gli altri”, disse Hakkai con un sorriso compiaciuto. Sollevò poi il calice per bere un lungo sorso. “Com’è buona.”  
Gojyo schioccò infastidito con la lingua e appoggiò il mento sulle braccia, sbuffando e pensando a cosa fare, con il suo comportamento degli ultimi giorni aveva peggiorato le cose.  
“E se tornassi da lui?”  
“Mettiti una conchiglia perché una ginocchiata tra le gambe non te la toglie nessuno”, commentò il suo amico con voce soave.  
“Ehi… non mi sei molto d’aiuto sai?”  
“Gojyo, se pensi che ti dirò come fare con Sanzo caschi male, non lo farò, ma non perché io non sia tuo amico e non ti voglia bene, ma perché hai commesso un errore e devi risolverlo da solo. Se ci tieni a lui, sai cosa devi fare.”  
“Se ci tengo a lui? Certo che ci tengo, anche se è irritante in modo assurdo.”  
Hakkai si alza dallo gabellino gli si avvicinò, guardandolo negli occhi, inchiodandolo al suo sguardo smeraldino.  
“Se sei innamorato di lui, allora sai cosa fare.”  
Prima che Gojyo potesse dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, lasciò il suo amico da solo con i suoi dubbi e con le sue domande. Lo aveva aiutato anche troppo.  
  
Sanzo si stava ancora leccando le dita, cercando di recuperare il dolce sapore del cioccolato, unica cosa capace di dargli una soddisfazione quasi pari a quella di quella che sapeva dargli Gojyo.  
“Stupida scimmia che li ha mangiati tutti”, ringhiò a bassa voce, tirando fuori le amate sigarette per cercare un po’ di sollievo. Un’altra cosa positiva era il fatto di aver trovato la pace e la tranquillità in un piccolo parchetto dietro la locanda.  
“Chissà se c’è un negozio di dolci nei dintorni, forse dovevo accompagnare la scimmia in paese, lui li trova subito”, sussurrò a voce bassissima, appoggiandosi completamente allo schienale della panchina e alzò il viso per guardare il cielo.  
Quello che era successo con Gojyo era ridicolo. Che cosa si aspettava? Si era lasciato trascinare dai suoi più bassi istinti. Gojyo era così bello, così affascinante e il suo modo di baciare… come Sanzo ci pensò gli tornò voglia di quei maledetti cioccolatini.  
Neanche a dirlo il mezzo demone si fece vivo in quel momento, proprio davanti a lui. Aveva l’aria mesta.  
“Che cosa vuoi?”, domandò stizzito.  
“Ehm… ti va di parlare?”  
“No, fottiti.”  
Gojyo alzò le sopracciglia: un po’ se lo meritava.  
“Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato e ho continuato a sbagliare perché… non sono bravo in queste cose. Che dici? Ne parliamo?”  
Sanzo si alzò, lanciandogli giusto un’occhiata e passandogli di fianco per andarsene, ma l’altro lo fermò mettendogli una mano in faccia e spingendolo indietro.  
“Quante volte te lo devo dire? Niente mani in faccia!”, gli urlò contro.  
“Scusa”, fece Gojyo alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non fare il bambino, dopo tutto abbiamo condiviso un sacco di cose! Con te mi sono aperto come con nessuna donna, davvero. Non è stato solo sesso, sin dalla prima volta. Avanti… lo sai che è così.”  
“Avevi detto che ero tuo, quando ti avevo minacciato di non dire a Goku e Hakkai che eravamo amanti e io ti ho quasi creduto. Sai cosa mi dà fastidio? Che tu non noti quello che ho fatto per te. Cercavo tra i pochi vestiti borghesi che ho quelli che mi stavano meglio per i nostri appuntamenti clandestini, mi sono mai curato di queste cose? E tu cosa fai? Ti comporti come se niente fosse. Sono stato la tua ennesima esperienza di vita.”  
Era difficile per Sanzo dire certe cose, ma già che c’era, tanto valeva chiarirsi.  
“Sanzo, mi dispiace, davvero, ma credimi quando ti dico che davvero con te è stato diverso. Una cosa che mi piace fare con te è il sesso arrabbiato”, il monaco gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa e il mezzo demone sorrise. “Sì, quando litighiamo per qualcosa, quindi ogni giorno, ma siamo soli e possiamo quindi sfogare tutto quanto a letto. Dopo tutto fu una litigata ad avvicinarci e non nego che spesso ti ho irritato di proposito, solo per fare la pace. Credi che abbia mai provato niente del genere con tutte le donne con cui sono stato? Sì, è difficile per me dire di no  a una sventola, e ho sbagliato, perché spesso dimentico quanto puoi essere possessivo.”  
“Io non sono possessivo”, ribatté subito Sanzo, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Va bene, comunque… Sanzo, non mi sono mai sentito così in sintonia con una persona, tra le lenzuola. Se vuoi darmi una seconda possibilità non farò errori.”  
Sanzo si chinò in avanti, appoggiando le mani sul sedile della panchina scuotendo il capo.  
“Sto male…”  
“Accidenti non pensavo di esser stato così stronzo”, disse Gojyo, aggrottando le sopracciglia e sospirando.  
“Non per colpa tua, deficiente, quei dannati cioccolatini stano facendo effetto.”  
Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di dolore quando un’altra fitta gli colpì l’addome. Gojyo sgranò gli occhi, di solito era lui quello che aveva di quei problemi, aveva visto Sanzo stare male solo una volta, quando aveva esagerato con la maionese. Lo vide reggersi il ventre e poi alzarsi per correre verso la locanda.  
“Vuoi che ti prenda in braccio? Sai, correre stimola.”  
“Ma sei idiota?”, gli sbraitò l’altro senza neanche voltarsi.  
“Ecco, e siamo a tre, questa però me la lego al dito.”  
  
Parlare con Sanzo era stato utile, si era sentito finalmente libero da un peso sul petto. Ma c’era ancora qualcosa che premeva per uscire. Lo aveva aspettato fuori dalla porta del bagno della locanda, per chiedergli come stava e il bonzo se ne era andato senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Era ovvio che non bastava quello che aveva fatto.  
Però più di così davvero non sapeva cosa fare.  
  
Due giorni passarono anche troppo lentamente, non aveva più parlato con il biondino e Hakkai si era ben guardato da dargli altri consigli su cosa fare. Altri due giorni e sarebbero ripartiti e lui aveva completamente il cervello in panne.  
Era completamente perso nei suoi pensieri quando sentì la voce del barista vicino a lui: stava parlando con due nuovi ospiti dell’albergo e stava spiegando che la cena sarebbe stata servita all’esterno, per via della banda del figlio del proprietario che si sarebbe esibita. Non diede peso a quella notizia fino a sera inoltrata.  
  
Dopo cena il gruppo si era diviso: Hakkai e Goku avevano deciso di fare un giro in paese, essendo il giorno festivo c’erano bancarelle e altre attrazioni. Secondo Gojyo era un modo di lasciare lui e Sanzo completamente soli.  
  
Il monaco infatti era solo seduto al bar, non c’era nessuno, per via del piccolo concerto e pareva che si fosse preso da solo un bicchiere di sakè, che non aveva ancora toccato.  
La musica cominciò in quel momento, non era quel genere che Sanzo amava, abituato solo alle musiche tradizionali e ai canti dei monaci, ma era orecchiabile. Buttò giù il sakè, sospirando quando gli bruciò la gola, leccandosi le labbra.  
Indossava abiti borghesi quella sera, e da quando aveva discusso con Gojyo non lo aveva più fatto, ma quella mattina una cameriera aveva pensato bene di rovesciargli della birra addosso. Aveva indosso quindi una camicia rossa, che aveva messo davvero di rado, e un altro paio di jeans.  
Gojyo l’osservò in disparte, all’entrata del bar nella hall della locanda e sospirò. Lo vide versarsi un altro bicchierino di sakè e decise di avvicinarsi.  
  
Le parole di Hakkai risuonarono nella sua testa mentre si avvicinava.  
  
_Se sei innamorato di lui, allora sai cosa fare._  
  
“Sai, questa camicia ti sta benissimo”, sussurrò al suo orecchio, baciandolo piano. Vide la schiena del monaco scattare, non aspettandosi di certo quel contatto.  
“Che vuoi…”  
“Niente, solo dirti che stai bene con questa camicia. Anche la musica è bella, vuoi ballare?”  
“Ma sei idiota?”  
“Va bene, adesso basta con questa cosa, ma vi siete alleati tu e Hakkai?”, domandò stizzito il mezzosangue, arricciando il naso infastidito.  
Sanzo si voltò verso di lui, muovendosi sullo sgabello. Lo fissò a lungo con i suoi profondi occhi viola. Gojyo si sentì rubare l’anima da quello sguardo. Ormai aveva capito perfettamente le parole di Hakkai.  
“Forse non sono bravo a controllare i miei istinti e credo di non essere neanche un granché con le parole. Ma ci so fare con i fatti.”  
Non lasciò a Sanzo il tempo di rispondere prendendogli il viso tra le mani grandi e tenendolo mentre si riappropriava di quelle labbra sottile capaci di farlo impazzire come nessun altro. Il monaco ricambiò subito, appoggiando le mani sulle sue spalle, schiudendo le labbra per lui. Le mani di Gojyo si spostarono sulla schiena, scivolando sul tessuto leggero della camicia, fino a toccargli le natiche sode, tenendole tra le dita, attirandolo a sé. Mentre il ritmo della musica incalzante lo spingeva a muovere il bacino contro di lui, quasi ballando, l’oscurità in cui era immersa la hall della locanda rendeva la situazione perfetta per dirgli quello che provava. Ma non riusciva ad aprire bocca.  
Voleva dirgli che lo amava, che non riusciva a pensarlo con un altro, che non voleva dire certe cose, quella sera.  
Ma aveva le labbra impegnate a baciare quelle dell’altro e non aveva intenzione di lasciarle. Si sentì trascinare dietro il bancone del bar, tra sakè e whiskey. Armeggiò con la cintura dei suoi pantaloni, aprendoli in modo febbrile, abbassandoli di fretta mentre Sanzo si sbottonava la camicia. Quando fece per toglierla il mezzo demone lo fermò. Lo voleva così, bello per lui.  
“Girati”, sussurrò al suo orecchio.  
Sanzo non se lo fece di certo ripetere, aveva una tale voglia di lui che si sarebbe fatto fare qualsiasi cosa da lui. Ammirò a lungo la perfezione di quei glutei perfetti, sì, erano ricoperti di cicatrici, come la sua schiena, ma solo lui aveva la libertà di affondarvi le unghie per separarli. Si guardò attorno, mentre si scostava un attimo per abbassare i propri di pantaloni e venne attirato da qualcosa. Fece un sorrisetto perverso e si avvicinò la piccola confezione di burro abbandonata vicino al lavandino, usato per preparare le tartine offerte agli ospiti.  
Ne prese un pezzetto e lo portò tra le natiche di Sanzo, lubrificandolo. Il monaco cercò di girare il viso per scoprire cosa aveva usato per prepararlo ma Gojyo, con la mano libera, gli tenne il viso voltato verso la porta d’ingresso. Attraverso le tende delle finestre potevano vedere la gente passare, andare avanti e indietro per la strada, impegnata ad ascoltare la musica e godersi lo spettacolo.  
Entrò dentro di lui lentamente, godendosi il calore e il modo in cui lo accoglieva, spingendosi verso di lui.  
“La gente… la fuori”, gli sussurrò all’orecchio, mentre cominciava a spingere. “Di certo non sa, cosa vuol dire desiderare e volere come lo facciamo noi.”  
Appoggiò la mano sul suo fianco, aveva le dita ancora sporche di burro. Spinse più in profondità, eccitato dai gemiti strozzati di Sanzo, che seguiva i suoi movimenti, aggrappandosi come poteva al bancone di legno, oltre il lavandino.  
“La gente la fuori”, sussurrò Sanzo, con un sorrisino. “Farebbe meglio a restare lì per una buona ora piena…”  
Gojyo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, spostò anche l’latra mano dal viso di Sanzo fino al suo fianco e cominciò a prenderlo con foga, sentendo le cosce dell’altro sbattere in maniera di certo dolorosa contro il mobile. Il modo in cui gli si donava, come aveva potuto essere così cieco e rischiare di buttare via tutto?  
Lo fece girare, uscendo da lui solo per farlo sedere vicino al lavandino e rientrando in lui con un’unica fluida spinta. Sanzo lo teneva per la canottiera, guardandolo con eccitati occhi socchiusi, inarcando la schiena quando Gojyo diventava più irruento e violento. Il bonzo fece forza e si tirò verso di lui, rischiando quasi di strappargli la maglietta e lo baciò, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle. Gojyo lo sollevò, aiutato da Sanzo stesso che si aggrappava a lui saldamente, e si voltò, sbattendo letteralmente la schiena di Sanzo sugli scaffali su cui erano posate le bottiglie di alcolici, facendone cadere qualcuno a terra.  
Era troppo per Gojyo, vederlo col viso reclinato all’indietro e sentirlo gemere a quel modo. Era osceno e bellissimo.  
“Gojyo…”, sussurrò tra i gemiti, sempre più veloci, sempre più alti. Sembrava quasi stesse piangendo, ma il mezzo demone sapeva benissimo che era piacere quello, niente altro che puro godimento.  
Spostò una mano dalla sua coscia e si aggrappò a una mensola ormai vuota, raggiungendo l’orgasmo più forte e intenso di tutta la sua vita. Fece posare a terra i piedi di Sanzo, chinandosi poi davanti a lui per prendere la sua erezione ancora insoddisfatta tra le labbra.  
Il monaco lo guardò, eccitato da quegli occhi di fuoco che non smettevano mai di fissarlo, eccitato dalla visione della propria virilità che spariva tra quelle labbra perfette. Venne poco dopo, lasciandosi andare a un gemito che quasi pareva un lamento, accompagnato da piccoli mugolii.  
  
Si stesero a terra, per loro fortuna il vetro spesso delle bottiglie di liquore non si era rotto e non rischiavano di riposare su frammenti, ferendosi.  
“Hai usato il burro? Sai che potrei prendermi delle infezioni o malattie…”  
“Sanzo, a te non ti ammazza neanche la morte”, mormorò Gojyo, ancora ansante.  
Il monaco sorrise. Si mosse sul pavimento di legno, stendendosi su un lato per guardare il profilo di Gojyo.  
“Gojyo, lo so, non devi dirmi niente.”  
Il mezzo demone si voltò a guardarlo, sorridendogli e sfiorandogli la guancia col dorso delle dita. Questa volta Sanzo non si scostò.  
“E se volessi dirtelo lo stesso?”  
“Saresti un patetico romantico”, commentò il monaco, socchiudendo i limpidi occhi viola.  
“Allora te lo dirò oggi, domani, dopo domani e anche il giorno dopo.”  
“Idiota”, sussurrò Sanzo. Chiuse gli occhi, era esausto.  
“Questa te la concedo.”  
Sanzo represse un secondo sorriso quando sentì il sussurro di Gojyo all’orecchio. Si appoggiò sul suo petto. Restarono così a lungo, cullati dalla musica che proveniva dalla città, finalmente felici.   
 


End file.
